


“Nothing is going to take you from me”

by smol_british_fangirl



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Astral Plane, Crying, Cuddles, Description Heavy, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Reunion, TAZ - Freeform, burnsides reunion, magnus death, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_british_fangirl/pseuds/smol_british_fangirl
Summary: Magnus opens his eyes and for a moment is very lost.Until he turns his head and catches sight of his companion.(Magnus first morning in the astral plane)





	“Nothing is going to take you from me”

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is a sweet boi and I love him   
> That’s all I have to say on that matter 
> 
> This is nice read to James browns “say you won’t let go.”

Magnus opens his eyes and for a moment is very lost.  
Until he turns his head and catches sight of his companion.

How could he forget, how could he forget one of the most emotionally exhausting days of his life, how could he forget his own death?  
He rolls onto his side and just takes in everything he can about the figure lying beside him.

It’s odd to think that death may be one of his happiest moments, but he can’t deny it.   
Though he cannot dismiss life, he can’t disregard how great life had been.  
But death, death has been oh so sweet.

He slowly edges closer and drapes an arm around the form lying beside him and his arm rests against the soft and familiar body.  
The fact that his arm doesn’t just fall on an empty space as it has for so long feels enough to heal all the wounds that their separation had caused. 

He tightens his embrace until his front is pressed flush against her back.  
He inhales and it attracts her hair to his face but he doesn’t push it away, the imperfection makes it more real, easier to believe that this is actually happening.

He buries his face in her neck and breaths in the comforting smell clinging to her person, It’s so familiar despite how long it has been since they’d last been together. It’s a smell of comfort and one he had subconsciously been trying to fill his home with during their time apart.

There’s movement and he feels a hand clasp his own, small caloused fingers slip their way between his and pull his arm a little further around her midriff.

She turns her head as much as she can presses a soft kiss atop Magnus tangled curls.   
Her breath tickles as it hits his scalp.  
Her free hand reaches up and gently tousles his hair and he can feel the warm metal of her wedding ring brush against his head.

He traces his finger against his own ring, it hasn’t sat on his hand in so long and he’d almost forgotten how right the thick band wrapped around his finger felt.

“Magnus Burnsides, are you crying?” Julia asks with a sympathetic smile. 

He hadn’t realised till she’d pointed it out, he’s now aware of the large patch of damp forming under his face, the hitching of his shaky breaths and the salty streams smeared across his cheeks.

All he can manage in response is burying his face further into her shoulder as his form trembles as his sobs grow louder.

“Oh Mags, it’s ok, everything’s ok.” Julia tries to reassure him, rolling over to properly embrace her husband.  
Her hand runs it’s way up and down his back in an attempt to calm him, in the process her fingers brush over the unfamiliar scars that have been acquired in the time they have been apart.  
She can’t help but feel a pang of sadness as she remembers just how much she’s missed. 

“I love you jules.” Magnus shakily whispers into her nightshirt, a hint of a smile poking through his saddened tone.   
He pulls his head and moves so that he can face her and despite his emotional state has still managed a soft grin.  
“And this time nothing is taking you from me.” Julia laughs lightly and raises a thumb to wipe several fresh tears from Magnus cheeks before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his flushed skin. 

“Nothing.” She repeats, resting her forehead against Magnus’ as they both wallow in those words.  
Letting the reality of it finally sink in as they relax into each other’s arms.


End file.
